Triste Necesidad
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Los humanos damos nuestras almas a otros sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Masamune, luego de leer esto en libros, se da cuenta lo cierto que es sólo cuando pierde a Ritsu. ¿Cuando entregamos y perdemos nuestra alma y corazón, qué nos queda para nosotros mismos?
1. Día después

**Uhh, me disculpo a los que habían intentado leerlo jajaja no me había dado cuenta! pero ya está corregido!**

 **Lo sientooo!**

* * *

Día después

Un ruido lejano se hizo eco en sus oídos, algo familiar, reconocido dentro de su mente adormecida. Repitiéndose de modo incesante, simplemente molesto.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos manteniendolos cerrados, si tenía suerte podría ignorar el sonido y regresar a sus intranquilos pero irreales sueños. Sin embargo, ese molesto sonido pareció acercarse cada segundo mas hacia su posición. Su mente casi totalmente consciente logró reconocer ese sonido tan repentinamente como abrió los ojos y se enderezó en un movimiento rápido. Sorata.

Giró la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. _"¡Imposible!"_ Ya era tarde. Se había perdido casi completamente la primer hora de clases. Estaba en problemas. Sin más, se levantó y corrió al baño, posteriormente a vestirse y pasó por la cocina, con Sorata a sus pies en busca de comida. Por la hora que era, más lo que tardaría hasta llegar a la escuela y considerando el camino hasta su clase, no tenía tiempo para desayunar. Decidió que comería algo en la escuela, por lo que, luego de darle su comida y cambiarle el agua a su mascota, tomó sus cosas y salió con prisa de su casa.

Mientras caminaba rápido y de modo casi automático, algo en su mente intentaba hacerse paso. No tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas innecesarias, estaba retrasado, había perdido una clase y eso era muy fuera de carácter para él. A pesar de eso, su mente seguía remontando a algo que necesitaba que recordase. Apresuró el paso cuando faltaba menos camino para llegar y al vislumbrar el edificio que se alzaba en medio de las casas de familia que rodeaban el lugar, sus pies se detuvieron bruscamente, su cuerpo se quedó inerte y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto frente a él. Y lo recordó.

La razón por la que había dormido peor que de costumbre, la imagen que en su inconsciente no dejaba de repetirse y le llevó a dormir hasta tarde luego de que duramente concilio el sueño. Ojos verdes con expresión herida, tan claros en sus profundidades, tan transparentes que era imposible no saber qué pasaba por ellos al mirarlos de frente. Esa expresión, la desolación que vio en ellos antes de que su dueño parpadeara y luego un golpe. Y cuando abrió los ojos, a los segundos, esos ojos verdes molestos, una mirada feroz y luego una apresurada retirada. Ritsu.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que él reaccionara así la tarde anterior en su habitación?, no estaba seguro. Su comportamiento había sido el normal. Apenas hablaban sobre si mismos y...¿y luego? Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Bien, lo que sea que haya hecho debería ser olvidado y superado si él se disculpaba, ¿verdad? Era Ritsu de quien estaba hablando, lo perdonaría.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Ese pequeño mocoso molesto había logrado meterse en su piel de alguna forma. Había conseguido brindarle los únicos momentos de paz y de algo similar al significado de felicidad que él había perdido en su vida adolescente. Sí, iría a verlo para disculparse y quizá luego de la escuela podrían pasar algún tiempo en la biblioteca. Podría preguntarle algunas cosas de los libros extraños que él sabía, su pequeño acosador había leído sólo porque él mismo lo había hecho, algo que sin duda, le daba un poco de curiosidad.

Ya con la mente más clara en cuanto al día que le esperaba y tomando consciencia de la hora, Saga Masamune apresuró su paso hacia la escuela sin darle un pensamiento al mal presentimiento que cruzó su alma cuando atravesó las puertas del instituto.

* * *

 **Buenas! Es mi primera historia por aquí de este hermoso par. Y puedo afirmar que estoy metiendo mi corazón en esto porque ando algo triste. Como sea jajajaj se agradecen críticas.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Día después - Parte II

**Acabo de escribir esto...**

* * *

Día después - Parte II

Llegar a su salón de clases a tiempo fue pura suerte. Si bien su comportamiento fue totalmente normal, mostrándose estoico y algo apático, recibió algunas miradas de chicas y chicos al tomar su asiento. Sin embargo, nadie se acercó a preguntarle nada. Como de costumbre.

Las horas siguientes fueron iguales a todos los días, el profesor explicaba, algunos atendían, otros no tanto y él lo intentaba. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba ansioso. Vaya, eso sí que le costaba reconocer, pero estar ansioso era algo que en los últimos tiempos no lo tomaba por sorpresa y la explicación era bastante simple en su revolucionada mente. Quería ver a Ritsu. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia insistente que luego de recordar lo apresurado de su salida la tarde anterior y no verlo en la entrada por su propia culpa, comenzaba a sentir ese molesto golpecito de su consciencia que le decía que tenía que verlo, que debía disculparse y escucharlo hablar como siempre hacían.

Para su mala suerte, cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo y por fin podría verse en esos ojos verdes, su profesor les pidió unos minutos a toda la clase para darles unas indicaciones del próximo trabajo a presentar. Luego de esto, se dirigió a comprar algo que comer y una vez ubicado en una mesa, solo él, se dispuso a buscar con la vista de manera disimulada a Ritsu. A los minutos de recorrer ida y vuelta el lugar tuvo que reconocer que él no se encontraba allí. Quizá ya se hubiese ido antes que él ingresara. Suspiro inconsciente y con un leve dejo de decepción. Este no parecía ser su mejor día.

Luego de más clases aburridas, mientras el reloj pasaba de hora en hora sin descanso pero a la vez lento para su ansiedad, llegó el momento en que la ultima clase terminó y estaba libre de irse. Sin más levantó sus cosas y partió hacia la biblioteca. Sin dudas vería al menor ahí, ya que en ese lugar sus tardes se pasaban compartiendo libros y algunas extrañas y cortas conversaciones. En la última semana, había pensado qué podrían hacer para su cumpleaños, para el que faltaban unas tres semanas y media. Tenia que comprarle un regalo y no tenia mucha idea de lo que le gustaba además de los libros, también debía comprar una tarta de cumpleaños para celebrar ambos en su casa, ya que, seguramente, pasaría ese día sólo como los últimos ¿5 años? Si, más o menos. Pero este sería distinto, tendría a alguien que pasaría ese día a su lado y alejaría de su mente todas sus demás preocupaciones. Vaya, cuánto había logrado ese chico hacer en él en tan poco tiempo, estaba seguro de que Ritsu no tenia ni la menor idea.

Al entrar en la biblioteca lo recibió un silencio aplastante. Generalmente ellos estaban solos en las tardes, ya que al menos que fuera época de exámenes, pocos estudiantes se pasaban horas en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, esta vez no hubo esa cálida bienvenida alegre con voz algo tímida pero encantadora de Ritsu. Sólo el silencio lo recibió. Fue entonces, que el mal presentimiento que le cruzara al llegar al edificio se acentara en su mente. ¿Acaso estaba tan molesto que no fue a clases? ¿Lo hirió de ese modo? ¿Lo estaba evitando?

Escondiendo su decepción de si mismo, intento leer algún libro que le había llamado la atención días antes, pero luego de pasar por cinco páginas, fue autoconsciente de que no estaba prestando atención a las palabras. No valía la pena intentar concentrarse. Por lo que, sin más que poder hacer, se quedó una hora aproximadamente fuera de las puertas de la escuela, viendo a los demás alumnos salir y dirigirse a sus hogares. No vio a Ritsu.

Sus planes de ese día de hablar y disculparse quedaron en la nada. Su ansiedad creciente y su mal humor instalado con claridad. Así fue como regresó a su casa, siendo recibido por Sorata. Le dio comida una vez más y luego se encerró en su habitación, pensando hasta que se quedó dormido. Hablaría con él al otro día.

Aunque...Ritsu no apareció al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Estaba, por primera vez en su vida, al borde de la desesperación provocada por la preocupación. Él, que nunca se preocupo por nadie más, ni por él mismo, estaba muy, muy preocupado por su pequeño acosador. Tanto, que eso le llevó a preguntar a uno de los compañeros de clase del castaño si sabía la dirección de su casa. Con respuesta negativa, al día siguiente intentó obtener esa información del archivo de estudiantes pero se negaron, diciendo que no podían dar información personal de cualquiera de sus alumnos. Y así, fueron pasando los días.

Una semana ya se cumplían sin noticias de Ritsu. Su mente estaba dando vueltas todo el tiempo. Además, sus padres se habían encontrado en casa la noche anterior y habían discutido más fuerte que de costumbre, lo que acentuó el mal humor que él tenía ese día. Dicho humor que se hizo aún mayor cuando uno de los chicos compañeros de Ritsu le dijo que si aún no se había enterado que el castaño había dejado la escuela. Su primera reacción fue quedarse sin habla, luego siguió la confusión y finalmente la furia. ¿Acaso ese mocoso se había sentido tan herido que se cambió de escuela tan rápido para evitarlo? Oh, pero estaba tan equivocado. Necesitaba explicaciones y descargar su furia por dejarlo de ese modo, y se juró a sí mismo que aunque tuviera que recorrer todas las escuelas de la zona lo encontraría.

Sin embargo, parecía que el universo se estaba confabulando para poner todo en contra de él. Cuando había pasado casi un mes de intentos infructuosos por encontrarlo, Masamune se enteró que sus padres se estaban divorciando y que a la semana siguiente se iría a la casa de su madre, que le fue dejada por sus padres.

El tiempo fue pasando de modo tortuoso para Masamune. Se sentía devastado. Su cumpleaños de ese año logró superar con creces a todos los otros, sin duda fue el peor. Estaba tan devastado y a la vez tan furioso con Ritsu por desaparecer de un día para otro y sin darle ningún tipo de explicación que llegó a pensar incluso que jamás lo había amado como le profesaba tan fervientemente y que lo había estado usando.

Su mente comenzó a deteriorarse lentamente, consumiendolo una depresión que de a poco destrozaba su alma y golpeaba su maltrecho corazón.

Cuando terminó la escuela secundaria, regresó a Tokio para la universidad, sin tener idea que el sufrimiento causado por su primer y único amor apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Y aquí estoy este día, necesitando escribir sobre nuestros hermosos personajes.**  
 **Saludos!**


End file.
